The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal apparatus having a silent mode function.
Recently, mobile communication terminal apparatus capable of outgoing and receiving calls or transmitting and receiving mails has a so-called manner mode for the notification of the incoming call or the mail reception by a vibration produced by a vibrator or the like, not by a sound.
The mobile communication terminal apparatus also has a so-called silent mode, in which the incoming call or the mail reception is indicated only by light emission, not by the vibration and the sound.
However, since a mobile communication terminal apparatus set in a manner mode or a silent mode indicates the outgoing and receiving calls or the transmitting and receiving mails by the light emission, it is not preferable to use the manner mode or the silent mode in places such as a theater, etc, where light emitting to the environment is not preferable.
For example, JP-A-2008-022406 describes a mobile phone which does not indicate an incoming call if setting is performed to suppress not only a sound and vibration but also the light emission.